Rescue the Future
by mah29732
Summary: Three conspirators are plotting havoc and world domination.  Story deals with Mandroid, Billybot and Creeper hopiing to create a Robot Chosen One who'll help enslave humanity in the future, but they'll need a certain robot to do in in the past first.
1. Three Conspirators

Rescue the Future

Chapter 1: Three Conspirators

It was almost a year since the incident of the Boogie Monster being defeated by the Grim Reaper and the likes of the Creeper had taken over the command of the likes of Mandroid and Billybot who were preparing for their next scheme.

"Alright since you're here with us, what sort of trouble do you wish to cause?" asked Mandroid to the Creeper.

"Well, I have come up with a large scheme of my own that'll make you robots the dominate ones on this planet" replied Creeper as he drew up plans for new robots, "I have drawn up some of my latest inventions that'll help is aid in your quest since I live to serve the likes of you two."

"Who is this Ben 10?" asked the Billybot as he noticed a Ben Bot that looked just like its human counterpart.

"Ah yes, you heard of the Omnitrix haven't you?" asked Creeper, "I am prepared to make a whole line of super soldier robots for our conquest but I need the blueprints to complete them. The Ben Bot will be able to transform like a transformer would into any alien the original one can turn into."

"And this one?" asked Mandroid as it pointed to a robotizied version of Danielle Phantom.

"Oh that, that one isn't completed yet" replied Creeper, "if I could only come up with the blueprint of its original clone perhaps I could find a way to create it."

Then Creeper noticed a certain strange teddy bear that the likes of Billybot was playing with. The teddy bear was all beaten up, but really it wasn't no original stuffed bear.

"Billybot, where did you acquire this?" asked Creeper as he took the beaten up strange teddy bear away from Billybot.

"Hey, that is mine, what do I have to do to take it from you, make you assimilated?" asked Billybot.

"No look" replied Creeper as he found out that the strange teddy bear was a machine of itself all used out and beaten up, "hmm, someone by the likes of Finbarr Calamitous was the one who created this now destroyed teddy bear robot. If one of them was created there must be more."

"Uh, how about that abandon toy factory I came across?" replied Billybot.

"Show me where it is then" demanded Creeper.

As the likes of Mandroid and Billybot showed Creeper where the abandon toy factory was, Creeper was quite well amazed as the sort amount of the damaged toy bots were just lying all over the floor. It seemed as if an entire army of some sort came into the factory and just destroyed everything. Creeper was especially impressed with a certain toy bot that had a D-shaped symbol on it.

"Yes, this must be the original model I was looking for the whole time" laughed Creeper with joy, "you two have helped me found a treasure trove of discarded and destroyed robots. These toy bots must have been the elite core of the toy factory and I think with my brilliant mind I can recreate them all. But there's quite a catch."

"What's that?" asked Mandroid.

"You two have the ability to travel into the future and back to the past, right?" asked Creeper.

"Sure, why not" replied Billybot.

"I need you to go to the future and choose a stupid robot that'll be the so-called chosen one of all the robots so that he can lead this entire army of robots to victory in the least time period that our old foes would fail to look" said Creeper.

"And that would be?" asked Mandroid.

"The future, presumably the 31st century is my ticket" laughed Creeper.

"Why the 31st, why not the early 21st century when they are the weakest?" asked Mandroid.

"Mandroid, Mandroid, Mandroid you don't see how it works" replied Creeper, "you robots would be able to blend into the scenery with no one to suspect you plans. Now go, your orders are to choose a robot Chosen One and also then take him back to the early 21st century and grab the Grim Reaper's scythe so that not only you robots shall rule the future but the past as well."

"You have our word" said Mandroid as Mandroid and Billybot left the scene in quite a flash, the scene then fades with Creeper laughing it up.

Meanwhile back in a certain town known as Endsville, the likes of the Grim Reaper had it quite rough. He was doing more chores than usual and he couldn't stand it anymore.

"You two kids are driving me to the end!" cried Grim as he threw down the laundries of Billy and Mandy's clothes, "I can't take this anymore!"

"Yea, but you say that all the time" replied Billy.

"Well not anymore" said Grim as he took out his scythe, "this time it's final with you two."

"That's what you think bonehead" said Mandy as she took her cell phone and began to dial a number.

"Ha, you can't call the police to stop death" laughed Grim.

"No, I'm not calling the boys in blue" replied Mandy.

Suddenly a large trailer of some sort rammed right into the house where Grim was, flattening the poor Grim Reaper.

"You called kids?" asked Grandpa Max who emerged from the trailer.

"Grim, I think you know an organization known as the Plumbers" replied Mandy as she walked over to where Grim was flatten like a pancake.

"You mean you called them if I were going to rebel against you two?" asked Grim, "What else did those Plumbers bring along?"

"This!" replied Ben as he came out as Diamondhead and started to beat up the Grim Reaper like the same manner Hoss Delgado treated him, "Try to Reap some innocence are you?"

"Say, doesn't that diamond guy beat up Grim the same way Hoss did?" asked Billy, "Where is he anyway?"

"I heard he got lost in some sort of Ghost Zone" replied Mandy as poor Grim was being beaten quite a lot.

"Why me!" cried Grim as Ben while still as Diamondhead continued to pummel his face with his fist.

"I think that's enough" said Gwen as she got into the scene, "he's likely too weak to even grab his scythe and use it anymore."

"Oh thank you child" said Grim as Ben placed him down still quite dizzy from being run over and beaten up, "I'll remember you to extend your life-time on this planet."

"Come again soon" said Mandy as she handed Grandpa Max about fifty bucks to which he along with Ben and Gwen promptly left the scene in their trailer.

"What da heck was that all about?" asked Grim.

"Every time you overreact to us Grim, we call on some nameless hero to go and beat you up straight" replied Mandy.

"Oh great, now this is what I have to deal with?" complained Grim, "What the heck else could pop up?"

But poor Grim couldn't have spoken too soon, flash forward to the 31st century, the likes of Mandroid and Billybot had arrived at their destination.

"It seems that we have arrived at the right time period" said Mandroid.

"How can you tell?" asked Billybot as he was quite unaware as he would that it was the year 3007.

"Look at the date" replied Mandroid as she pointed at a television screen that was nearby.

"So where do we look for this Robot Chosen One?" asked Billybot.

"How about that Planet Express company?" replied Mandroid.

"Hee, hee, I hope they have soda" replied Billybot as the two robots began to head to Planet Express.


	2. The Robot Chosen One

Chapter 2: The Robot Chosen One

Aside from the part of two certain robots from the past searching for a "Robot Chosen One" as their leader, in a certain Planet Express it was just an average day of being quite depressed for the likes of Bender who had foiled the latest delivery to which his compatriots-Fry and Leela were quite upset along with Professor Farnsworth himself.

"I don't believe how Bender foiled our latest delivery plans" cried Professor Farnsworth with such anger.

"Tell me about it" said Leela, "those Yeti-like people were quite upset when they didn't receive all those nachos and hotdogs."

"And they kept on asking stupid questions" added Fry, "even questions that even I wouldn't ask and everybody knows my intelligence isn't that quite high either."

"Speaking of the one who foiled your delivery" said Hermes who was also at the table, "where the heck is he?"

"I think he might be somewhere out in the back of the place mopping" replied Leela.

Meanwhile, Bender who was in the back of Planet Express in the alleyway was quite upset over being blamed for his failure as being involved in the delivery team.

"I can't believe those stupid humans blame the likes of me for stealing those Yetis' nachoes and hotdogs" cried Bender as he pounded the walls, "I'm a robot for crying out load. If there is only some divine robots from the past coming to the future to cheer me up, that'll be my day."

"Well, it seems that we found our Robot Chosen One" said Mandroid as she along with Billybot secretly overheard Bender's mopping.

"Greetings future Robot Chosen One, I am Billybot and this is Mandroid" said Billybot who came into the scene with Mandroid.

"Wow, looks like I'm finally getting some respect, you two wouldn't happen to be from the early 21st century right?" asked Bender.

"Uh, of course we are from the 21st century, we were created by the likes of the Creeper and we are willing to give you the ultimate power to rule over these meat puppets" replied Mandroid.

"Speaking of which, you mention you foiled a delivery plot by the meat puppets, I want those nachoes and hotdogs" added Billybot.

"Oh, so that's where I left them" said Bender as he opened up his chest, "I guess I forgot to open my chest."

As the likes of Billybot took the nachos and hotdogs that were meant for the Yeti people that Bender had unknowingly stored into himself, he scarfed it down causing much damage to himself and also creating fire behind his behind and collapsing onto the ground.

"Hee, hee, nachos and hotdogs gives me gas" said Billybot as he laid on the floor.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Bender.

"Don't worry, he'll recovery" replied Mandroid.

"Well, I'm ready for my first task to be your Robot Chosen One" replied Bender.

"Very well then" said Mandroid as she teleported herself along with Billybot and Bender back to the 21st century to the likes of the now reconstructed toy factory thanks to the likes of the Creeper.

"I'm so glad you two are back, did you bring the likes of the Robot Chosen One with you?" asked Creeper.

"Yep, he's right over here" replied Mandroid.

"What the heck happened to Billybot?" asked Creeper as he noticed that Billybot's behind was still quite on fire.

"Billybot was damaged while eating some food from the future" replied Mandroid.

"Hee, hee, I had nachos and hotdogs, hee, hee" laughed Billybot.

"Well, since you three are all here, I can introduce you to your fellow compatriots who'll be helping you taking control of the 31st century" said Creeper as he showed them toward the newly improved toy bots, "these are the latest upgrades from the old toy bots that were just lying around in pieces. I bring you the Spongebot, Dannybot, Timmybot, Jimmybot, Takbot and also two new additions to the click, meet the Ben Bot and Danibot."

"Wow, what sort of robot brotherhood is this?" asked Bender, "I'm quite frankly touched."

"So is it true that you can transform into any aliens the original version of yourself can?" asked Mandroid to the Ben Bot.

"Yes, just watch this" said the Ben Bot as he transformed in a transformer-style way into Heatblast and fired against some of the target practice teddy bear bots the Creeper had resurrected.

"Wow, I don't believe it that these toy bots have improved quite a bit with myself inventions" said Creeper as a tear developed being quite proud of his work.

"So if I'm the Robot Chosen One to you guys, what the heck is my mission?" asked Bender.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked" replied Creeper as the rebuilt toy bots began their training against the teddy bears with various flamethrowers installed by Creeper and other lasers and gadgets of destruction to which Creeper turned on the Grim Reaper monitor screen.

"Who the heck is that bonehead?" asked Bender.

"He is known only as the Grim Reaper" replied Creeper, "and we need his scythe to complete our mission of global domination of everything mechanical but to take our entire army to go back to your time period and take it over!"

"Now we're getting somewhere" laughed Bender who was quite pleased with the plans.

Meanwhile back in Endsville, Grim could feel that something quite bad was going to happen to him and his scythe but he had to continue to do various chores for the likes of Billy and Mandy who were also going to the mall with them.

"I can't believe you have assigned an entire team of nameless heroes to keep me in line, who else did you hire besides that old man, his grandson who could turn into other aliens?" asked Grim.

"Well, we can give you a hint" replied Mandy as she pressed a redial button on her cell phone which summoned the likes of Danny Phantom and his cloned counterpart-Danielle Phantom to the scene who blasted two ecto-beams at poor Grim sending him crashing against a plastic tree.

"Hey, I didn't even overreact that time!" cried Grim.

"Oh, don't forget the magician!" cried Billy as he pressed another redial button on Mandy's cell phone summoning the likes of Tak into the scene using his juju powers against poor Grim sending a purple fireball at Grim setting the poor Grim Reaper on fire.

"Why me?!" cried Grim as he dived into the water nearby.

"And let's not forget a certain sponge-like creature and his mutant dumb starfish friend" replied Mandy as she pressed another redial button on her cell phone to which Spongebob and Patrick booted Grim out of the small in-door pound which sent poor Grim crashing right onto the floor.

"Hey, this is my vacation spot!" cried Patrick.

"Oh that's just great, who else did you hire?" asked Grim as he was trying to get up from the beating he had.

"Not so fast Reaper" replied Timmy as he appeared in his Cleft uniform with Cosmo and Wanda disguised as Ace and Clefto.

"Yea, we hired beaver boy!" cried Billy with joy.

"Hey, you still owe us fifty bucks for the call" replied Danny as he floated right toward Mandy as she handed out fifty dollars to each of those she had summoned.

"That's it!" cried Grim as he got up and recovered from the random beatings, "I can take it being your friend-slave forever but I can't take all these beatings! You know what, I wish that some evil person would create or recreate the exact robotic copies of you, that they'll be so unstoppable that I couldn't care less if they beat the stuffings out of all of you!"

But that only gave out laughter from those Mandy had summoned against poor Grim, but those who laughed the Grim Reaper or even Grim himself didn't know what was coming right around the corner.


	3. Ambushing the Reaper

Chapter 3: Ambushing the Reaper

After all the random beatings that the likes of mostly Mandy summoned poor Grim was very much out of shape and wanted to relax in a nearby bench.

"All this random beating is tiring me out" said Grim as he sat down on the bench, "next thing you know those two little brats who control my destiny will promote some kind of a monitoring bracelet on my ankle."

Grim couldn't be more correct after making that statement as he rested on the bench and eventually took a nap on it. As the Grim Reaper was going that, the likes of Grandpa Max along with Jimmy Neutron who had come into the scene had designed a monitoring bracelet for the Grim Reaper.

"So are you sure this can work?" asked Mandy.

"Sure" replied Jimmy, "this is one of my latest inventions, it can monitor a person's emotions."

"It works like a regular bracelet quite similar to those that can be tracked by GPS" added Grandpa Max.

"I see" said Mandy, "so this can make your jobs easier in keeping Grim inline with us?"

"Oh sure" replied Jimmy.

"For this is going to have to cost you two hundred bucks" said Grandpa Max.

"Well, if it's worth it to keep Grim inline, I'm all for it" replied Mandy as she handed him the two hundred dollars to which he splits with Jimmy.

"So now Grim is going to be like the time I was forced to stay at my house after a trial we had to keep Grim in one place and to keep me from moving away?" asked Billy.

"Yep" replied Mandy, "so where the heck is the bonehead anyway?"

"Don't worry, we'll go find him" said Danny as he along with the rest of the team left the scene to find the Grim Reaper.

Meanwhile, as the likes of the Grim Reaper continued to take a nap, the likes of Bender along with his toy bot compatriots, along with Mandroid and Billybot spotted the likes of the Grim Reaper taking a nap on the bench to which left his scythe quite unguarded.

"This guy is the Grim Reaper?" asked Bender.

"Yes, we have met this specimen before" replied Mandroid.

"Stealing that scythe is going to be easy as taking candy from a baby" laughed Bender as he walked right over trying to be quite cool.

But as Bender began to whistle quite loudly in his usual way of trying to act cool, this woke the Grim Reaper from his sleep and managed to got up taking his scythe that was beside him.

"Alright Mandy, just what kind of joke is this?" asked Grim as he took his scythe to which Grim couldn't tell from afar that the figure he thought he saw was Mandy but was really Mandroid along with the toy bots and the two other bots Creeper had created.

"Quick, the Reaper has spotted us, we must aid the Robot Chosen One" said Billybot as he instructed his toy bot compatriots to attack the poor Grim Reaper.

Grim tried to use his scythe to combat the toy bots that were coming at him at a very fast pace. The Ben Bot transformed right into the likes of XLR8 and began to create a diversion against Grim.

"Stand still young Tennyson, I'm about to send you into the Underworld!" laughed Grim to which he thought the Ben Bot was really the real Ben Tennyson.

But Grim couldn't defend himself against the two Phantom bots, of Danny and Danielle as they fired a green beam right against Grim sending him crashing right against the bench he had took a nap on breaking it in half and sending him right toward a tree.

"So, you two halfas think being half a ghost isn't too good for you, how about if I made you into full spirits!" laughed Grim as he recovered from the attack and fired a red beam from his scythe against the two Phantom bots to which both of them dodged it along with the other toy bots and only hit and destroyed another tree nearby.

"You will have to do better than that to defeat me, the Robot Chosen One and my fellow compatriots" laughed Bender.

"You must be some sort of new nameless idiot that Billy and Mandy hired to beat me up, are you not?" asked Grim, "Any who, I'm going to send you to the scrap heap!"

"Uh, Grim, I don't remember Mandy hiring a robot like that" said Billy as he stepped into the scene.

"Not now Billy, I'm on a role kicking the behinds of the nameless heroes you hired to beat me up on a random basis" said Grim.

"Uh, you mean these people right here?" asked Billy as he showed the likes of Spongebob, Patrick, Danny, Danielle, Jimmy, Timmy, the Tennysons, Cosmo and Wanda.

"Those robots are not them you bonehead" added Mandy as she was still quite angry over the comments Grim had made against the toy bots he thought were the real deal.

"I'll be taking that scythe of yours" laughed Bender as he managed to swipe the scythe away from him.

"Give me my scythe back!" cried Grim.

"You're going to have to catch us first, in the 31st century that is!" laughed Bender as he along with the toy bots, Mandroid and Billybot joined together.

"Look Mandy, it's our robot counterparts from the time we beat Boogie" said Billy.

"And those are the toy bots, but who managed to rebuild them?" asked Jimmy.

"Let's pick up the likes of the Creeper before we head to the 31st century" laughed Bender as he used the scythe to teleport out of the scene.

"Wow, that robot was from the future?" asked Billy.

"I'm afraid so, and he took me scythe, why does this always have to happen!" cried Grim.

"We can help you get your scythe back" said Jimmy.

"Alright, but only if you people stop beating me up on a random basis and stop taking orders from these two monsters" said Grim as he pointed to Billy and Mandy.

"Fine, but we're going to require a bigger reward than just cash" said Grandpa Max.

"Fine, let's get to my lab ASAP" said Jimmy as he and everybody else left the scene.

Meanwhile, back in the 31st century at Planet Express, Fry along with Leela were getting quite worried of whatever happened to Bender. Suddenly a red flash from nowhere behind them came out of nowhere revealing the likes of Bender and his toybot compatriots and the Creeper.

"Bender, where were you?" asked Fry.

"Oh, so now you start caring about the likes of me" replied Bender sarcastically.

"So these are the two meat puppets who never treated you right?" asked Mandroid.

"Shall we began assimilation?" asked Billybot.

"Nah, I we got bigger plans for us" replied Bender, "but they'll make wonderful servants."

"I certainly got a bad feeling about this" said Fry as the toy bots were prepared to gang up on Fry and Leela.


	4. Bender Takes Control

Chapter 4: Bender Takes Control

After forcing to make members of Planet Express his servants, Bender then began to take control over the rest of planet Earth.

"You can't take over this Earth!" cried Leela as she was held captive in handcuffs and guarded by the Timmybot and Jimmybot.

"I believe the Robot Chosen One can" replied Mandroid, "and where the heck is that Jester?"

"Alright, alright I'm getting into this ridiculous costume" replied Zoidberg who came into the scene with the likes of the Spongebot forcing Zoidberg into the scene in a Medieval Jester outfit.

"Ah, the Jester is here" laughed Bender as he clapped his hands, "tell me Jester, do you know any jokes?"

"Uh, well I'm a bit under the pressure right at the moment, can you please give me some time to make some more jokes up?" asked Zoidberg.

"Either you come up with a joke or you'll be sent back into the slammer with everybody else in Planet Express!" replied Bender as he shook his fist at Zoidberg.

Suddenly the likes of the Dannybot came into the scene with urgent news.

"Sir, we have successfully defeated Earth's armies with the aid of the Ben Bot unit" said the Dannybot.

"Excellent" said Bender, "is the likes of Zapp Brannigan ready to sign the surrender making this from the United States of Earth into Roboticus?"

"Yes" replied the Dannybot as the likes of Zapp Brannigan was forced in onto his knees by the likes of the Takbot and by the Danibot.

"I must say Robot Chosen One, formerly known as Bender" said Zapp as he was forced to knee down by the two toy bots, "you do have a way of conquering a planet."

"Yes, thanks to the likes of my fellow compatriots from the past I was able to conquer the very same planet in the future" said Bender as he then took the likes of the scythe which was beside him, "and now to turn this excuse for a delivery company into a grand palace!"

With one tap of the scythe's lower bottom, the entire room began to shake to which the building itself lifted right up into the air changing itself into a magnificent palace with various statues of the likes of Bender and his toy bot compatriots.

"Wow, where the heck did you acquire such a weapon like that?" asked Zapp as he was about to be taken away to his jail cell after signing the surrender treaty.

"From the likes of the Grim Reaper and that excuse for being the Angel of Death, we'll not be in charge of everything!" shouted Bender from the top of his mechanical lungs as he raised the scythe to his toy bot compatriots who cheered him on.

"Yes, yes I knew there was some sort of reason my plans would work quite perfectly" smiled Creeper as he was secretly overseeing everything from a secret place now in the palace itself, "all I need is the final task of my scheme to be completed and I shall have total control over everything."

Meanwhile, back in the early 21st century, Grim, Mandy, Billy along with the Tennysons and everybody else had finally arrived at the likes of Jimmy Neutron's lab in the effort to get the likes of Grim's scythe back.

"Look, you got to be a bit faster, I can feel the power of me scythe being misused even from a thousand years away from this time period" said Grim.

"I'm trying to find the exact time period this Bender robot character may have taken your scythe" said Jimmy as he was looking through the warm hole chamber through the computer console, "it's going to take some time."

"Uh, I don't know how about that time period of the statue of this Bender?" asked Mandy as the scene switched to the likes of the newly created palace.

"I can feel the energy from the palace in that time period which is the year 3007, it definitely matches the energies of me scythe" said Grim.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Ben as he was setting his Omnitrix to the right alien to change into, "Let's get that scythe already."

"Ben, wait!" cried Grandpa Max as Ben changed himself into Cannon Bolt and rolled right into the worm hole portal.

"Well, we better go follow him" added Tak as he and the rest went right into the worm hole portal.

As they entered to the likes of the 31st century, everyone in the group were shocked to see how the likes of Bender had a firm control over what use to be planet Earth.

"Are we even on Earth?" asked Timmy as he noticed that everything was made of metal along with robots being the dominated ones.

"No, I think we have made a trip to the likes of Roboticus!" cried Grim as he pointed to the sign that formerly read welcome to United States of Earth crossed out with Roboticus in its place, "The power of me scythe is definitely behind all of this mess."

"Just how can you tell that?" asked Billy as he was quite stupid to which made everybody else give an angry stare at him then Billy noticed the likes of Dannybot leading a bunch of other robots to apprehend them, "Hey look, it's like that Phantom hero except he's a robot!"

"You human meat bags will surrender and assimilate to the Robot Chosen One" said the Dannybot as he along with several of the robots that were armed surrounded everybody.

"Uh, technically I'm a sponge and he's a starfish" added Spongebob who only wanted to correct his captors.

"Okay, scythe or no scythe I believe we can still all kick some behind" said Grim as he signaled everybody to get into their fighting stances.

"I'll take these" said Ben who was still Cannon Bolt rolled up like a bowling ball and charged toward a bunch of robots who were trying to fire their weapons at him to which were no use which Ben quickly destroyed the attacking robots.

"Come on!" commanded Tak as he got into the battle using his juju staff and its powers against some of the robots.

As the likes of Grim, and mostly Mandy and other members of the group besides Billy started to fight the onslaught of robots that were coming toward them, the likes of Bender who was now referred as the Robot Chosen One to all the robots on Roboticus was enjoying his place in the sun.

"I can't believe this was so easy" laughed Bender who was sitting on his throne with the likes of Billybot and Mandroid beside him, "I should have hired you two years ago to take over this planet of meat bags."

"Yes that would have made a good idea back then as it is now" replied Mandroid.

"Say, where the heck is your creator Creeper?" asked Bender as he got up from his throne, "I want to go thank him. He might be a meat bag, but he's the only meat bag who ever gave me respect."

As the likes of Bender left the scene while whistling, a computer screen came up that had the likes of Dannybot on it.

"We have a situation now here" said Dannybot as the scene then switches to the likes of Mandroid and Billybot's human counterparts-Billy and Mandy along with the rest of the group fighting the soldiers of Roboticus.

"Don't worry, we'll send assistance with the help of the Ben Bot and the elite core of Roboticus' best soldiers to deal with the manner" replied Mandroid.

"Can I just also say one more thing, can you also bring me more nachoes and hotdogs?" asked Billybot to Mandroid who gave a sigh as a response and pressed the button on the throne chair anyway.


	5. Freedom Fighters' Captivity

Chapter 5: Freedom Fighters' Captivity

While the likes of the Robot Chosen One, i.e. Bender was away from his newly built palace to go find and thank the likes of Creeper for choosing him, the likes of Grim, Mandy, Billy and the rest of the gang were having quite some trouble.

"There are too many of them!" cried Danielle as she fired her ecto-energy beam at one of the oncoming robot soldiers.

"Just what else could go wrong?" asked Tak.

Suddenly Ben's Omnitrix began to time out as it changed into red and Ben changed back into his normal human self.

"Wow, that's a neat trick, can you show me how to do it?" asked Billy who asked another dumb question in the midst of a battle.

"Billy, cut the stupid questions already" said Mandy as she knocked one of the robot soldiers out with her bear fists, "we have to find someway to get into that palace."

"Say, Grim, can that Tennyson kid can use his magical watch to change into aliens?" asked Billy to Grim who was being guarded by Danny, Timmy and Jimmy from the oncoming onslaught of robotic soldiers.

"Yea, why ask?" replied Grim.

"How comes there's that big alien?" asked Billy as he pointed to a metal version of the Way Big alien Ben could change into marching right into the scene with an even more powerful force of robot soldiers.

"Looks like we got trouble!" cried Jimmy as the Ben Bot which has transformed into the likes of Way Big began to use its giant feet and began to attempt to stomp on the group of freedom fighters.

"Quickly, we have to find a way out of here!" cried Grim as he nearly missed a large mechanical foot of the Ben Bot while as Way Big.

"This reminds me a lot of those monster movies my dad always watches, expect we're the little people running around" added Billy who didn't take the threat of the Ben Bot seriously.

As the likes of Grim, Mandy, Billy and everybody else began to scatter throughout the street, the metal version of Way Big grabbed all of the scattered freedom fighters with an iron fist grip.

"I can't move!" cried Gwen as she felt squeezed with everybody else.

"Oh boy, this is the part where we get to be in a movie about a large gorilla!" shouted Billy with such excitement.

"Shut up Billy!" cried everybody else who were held captive by the Ben Bot as it began to walk over toward the palace to which Mandroid then began to alert Bender who had manage to find the likes of Creeper who was in his secret hideout.

"Yes, everything is going according to plan" laughed Creeper as he noticed the Ben Bot while transformed as Way Big was carrying the captors to the large palace on the computer screen, "those toy bots that I helped rebuilt along with Mandroid, Billybot and this Bender are so unaware of my real schemes."

"Say what?" asked Bender as he came into the scene.

"Uh, my schemes of helping you robots conquering the rest of the galaxy" replied Creeper as he didn't notice Bender coming into the scene before it was too late.

Just then an image of Mandroid appeared on the computer screen.

"The meat bags that are from the past have been apprehended" said Mandroid as she showed them all in chains guarded by the elite robotic soldiers.

"Excellent" said Bender, "send them to the gallows where Zoidberg and the others are located."

"As you wish Robot Chosen One" said Mandroid as she saluted Bender and the computer screen went off.

"Well, you better get going" said Creeper to Bender, "you better go and do some mischief torture to those captive folks."

"You got it" said Bender as he left the scene.

"Yes, go my robot useful idiot" laughed Creeper as Bender finally left the scene, Creeper began to laugh even louder, "those robot fools don't understand that I am going to be in control, once their Robot Chosen One uploads my virus to the central computer database on this planet I shall control all of them even the power of the Grim Reaper's scythe."

The scene then switches to the likes of where Grim, Mandy, Billy and the rest were being taken to a heavily guarded prison facility where the likes of Bender himself had helped instructed to build.

"Wow, this almost looks like a zoo but with people and other assorted aliens for the robots to watch" said Billy.

"I am not going to be reduced to be someone on display" said Mandy.

"Well, it looks like for the time being we have little choice to go on" added Grim.

"I don't think you people will ever escape my prison" said the robotic warden as he came into the scene to which it reminded of Danny of the likes of the villain Walker a tad bit but not too much of the similarities.

"And just why is that?" asked Grandpa Max.

"Because each of you folks will be separated in the cells I choose for you" replied the robotic warden as he began to walk back and forth inspecting each one of the captives.

"So what sort of cell are you going to lock me up?" asked Spongebob, "I'm very agile and I am able to slip through these bars."

"I was hoping you were going to say something like that" said the robotic warden and instructed two elite robotic soldiers to take Spongebob to another area, "I think I have a better jail cell for the likes of you."

"What about us?" asked Cosmo, "We can just poof into anything we want to."

"I think these nets will do the very job of reducing their abilities to free yourselves and everybody else in your group" replied the robotic warden as he placed a net over Cosmo and Wanda and tied up the net so that they couldn't get out, "that should prevent you two from doing anything funny."

"Say, how about us?" asked Danielle.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about that" replied the robotic warden, "you two have special handcuffs that drain your ghostly energy preventing you from using it as an escape path as how your bot counterparts can do it quite freely."

"Sir, which cells do you want them to stay?" asked an elite robotic soldier.

"Put the kid with the strange hair-do, the skeleton man, the girl with the flower shirt and the one with the big nose in the cell with the crab-like alien" replied the robotic warden, "I'll find cells for the rest."

"Oh boy, we get to share a cell with a roommate!" cried Billy, "This is just like a hotel."

"Hooray some company to join me" said Zoidberg as he noticed the likes of Jimmy, Grim, Mandy and Billy being brought into the cell by two elite robotic soldiers.

"Wow, another movie star!" shouted Billy as he raced up to Zoidberg who mistaken him for another fictional character of another movie, "Are you that fish-like admiral of the rebel side of a certain movie who has a lot of military experience?"

This only made Jimmy, Grim and Mandy shaking their heads to Zoidberg to not encourage Billy any further.

"Uh, sir kid I am that movie star" replied Zoidberg who really wanted to get out of the prison, "and I can help you and your three friends get the heck out of here."

"Oh no, now we have to deal with another idiot" sighed Grim as he slapped his hand on his forehead.


	6. Escaping the Prison

Chapter 6: Escaping the Prison

After the encounter with the likes of Zoidberg masquerading himself as some sort of person with a phony military career, Danny, Danielle, Timmy and Patrick were being hulled into a cell occupied by the likes of Leela, while the Tennysons and Tak were hulled in a cell occupied by Professor Farnsworth and Fry.

"Say, are you an alien?" asked Patrick to Leela who was trying to get out of her handcuffs.

"No, I'm really a mutant" replied Leela as she managed to free herself from her handcuffs.

"How did you do that?" asked Danny.

"I had a few practices before you folks came in" replied Leela as she began to help the rest get out of their handcuffs.

"Thanks for the help" said Danielle as she began to feel her arms in relief from the pressure of the handcuffs that were absorbing her ghostly powers.

"Quickly, we have to free our friends in the other cells" replied Danny as he along with Danielle left to go search for them.

Meanwhile in the cell with the likes of Zoidberg, Zoidberg was trying to make his jail companions feel like he knew what he was doing when he really didn't have any sort of knowledge as how to escape the prison.

"So are you going to help us get these handcuffs off of us, or are you just going to pretend like you know what you're doing?" asked Mandy.

"Relax human child" replied Zoidberg, "Zoidberg is trying to think very hard for himself."

But before Zoidberg knew it, Danielle who was secretly invisible helped to get the handcuffs off of Mandy, Jimmy, Grim and Billy.

"Hooray, you four magically freed yourselves" said Zoidberg, "how the heck did you do it?"

"With the help from me" replied Danielle as she revealed herself to Zoidberg who rushed behind the likes of Grim.

"Just what the heck are you anyway?" asked Zoidberg, "You're not some horrible ghost from some horror movie."

"Look, I'm just trying to help you get out of this prison" replied Danielle as she turned invisible, went around the other side of the jail cell and pulled the release switch.

After Danielle helped released Grim, Mandy, Billy, Jimmy and Zoidberg from their cell, they met up with the rest of the group with the help of Danny also freed the likes of Professor Farnsworth, Fry and Leela from their cells as well.

"We still have one more individual to rescue" said Danny.

"Isn't he that sponge character that was with you people?" asked Leela.

"Yea, do you happen to know where he went?" asked Jimmy.

"I remember some sort of large glass box that was shaped like a 20th century fish bowl where they held fish before I was placed in the cell" replied Leela.

"Then that's where he must be" replied Tak, "come on, let's free Spongebob and get our stuff back from the robot guards."

As the likes of Grim, Mandy, Billy along with the rest of the group managed to fight their way to where Spongebob was being held captive, they noticed that Spongebob was in a fish bowl full of water guarded by at least four dozen elite robot soldiers on red alert. Leela then nods to Ben to use his Omnitrix to change into the likes of Diamondhead to which Ben began to use Diamondhead to take out some of the elite robot soldiers with the help of Danielle and Danny. They then quickly freed the likes of Spongebob from his prison.

"Gee, thanks guys" said Spongebob as he was brought out by Danny and Danielle.

"Where the heck are Cosmo and Wanda?" asked Timmy.

"I think they are behind held by the locker behind where I was held" replied Spongebob to which the likes of Ben helped freed Cosmo and Wanda by taking off the net off of them.

"Wow, that a relief" said Cosmo.

"Let's get the heck out of here" added Wanda.

Meanwhile, as Grim, Mandy, Billy and the rest of the group were trying to fight their way out of the prison, Bender was just about to head toward the prison from his palace in the effort to do some so-called interrogating of the recently captured prisoners when he overheard the news from the robot prison warden on a computer screen about their escape.

"So what good news do you have to bring me?" asked Bender to the robot warden on the computer screen.

"Uh, those prisoners oh Grand Robot Chosen One have, uh, escaped" replied the robot warden.

"What?!" cried Bender as he then summoned in the likes of Mandroid, "Mandroid, why didn't the toy bots and Billybot come to stop the likes of those prisoners from escaping?" asked Bender.

"Billybot decided that he would have a so-called soda party for their victory of the capture of the meat bags in question" replied Mandroid.

"I would like to have some proof of this event" replied Bender.

Mandroid responded by switching the computer screen toward a party scene of Billybot scarfing down some soda and burping while also damaging his circuits along with the rest of the toy bots also beside him not copying Billybot.

"Creeper!" shouted Bender as the likes of Creeper came into the scene.

"Yes Robot Chosen One?" asked Creeper.

"Why didn't you instruct Billybot to not fool around with the toy bots?" asked Bender.

"I'm sorry your Robot Chosen Oneness" replied Creeper, "but Billybot has quite a number of flaws in his system."

"Never mind about this then" sighed Bender, "I think I'll enjoy hunting the escapees myself leading my toy bot compatriots."

"Excellent" said Creeper then he takes out some sort of computer disk, "say Robot Chosen One, I think it would be the honor if you would upload this disk into the main computer back at an abandon toy factory where I found these toy bots if you will?"

"Say, just what kind of a program is on this disk?" asked Bender as he took it from Creeper.

"Uh, it's a problem to improve the lives of all the robots on Roboticus" replied Creeper as he gave an evil grin to Bender as Bender finally left the scene, Creeper was quite overjoyed that Creeper had made Bender his useful idiot, "yes Bender, you so-called Robot Chosen One, you have helped me in taking control of this pathetic planet. One you upload that disk into the abandon toy factory, I shall be the one to proclaim myself to be the God of everything mechanical and alive!"

But as Creeper began to make his evil laughter, the likes of Mandroid secretly overheard his plot.

"I will not be ruled by some excuse for a meat bag like this" said Mandroid as she secretly observed the laughter of Creeper.


	7. Creeper's Attempted Coup

Chapter 7: Creeper's Attempted Coup

After the escape from the prison, Grim, Mandy, Billy and the rest of the group were quite exhausted and were all out of breath.

"Come on people, those robots are likely right behind us" said Zoidberg.

"Are you trying to make the Grim Reaper's job easier?" asked Ben as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Only if I had me scythe with me, I'll be able to do it" added Grim.

"Well, we likely lost those tin cans" said Mandy to which she spoke too soon as the likes of the Spongebob toy bot revealed itself with the likes of the rest of the toy bot compatriots.

"I think you meat bags should surrender now and make it easier on our Robot Chosen One" said the Spongebot.

"Yea, you better do what one of my elite toy bot compatriots say" said the likes of Bender who came into the scene with two elite robot soldiers with him along with the scythe in his hand, "I'll be dealing with these meat bags from now on. My fellow toy bot compatriots may watch on as I obliterate these meat bags that have been a pest to use robots."

"Stupid robot" said Grim as he shook his fist at Bender, "give me back me scythe!"

"I think I am my compatriots here have the upper hand you meat bags" said Bender as he used the power of the scythe to form a ring of fire around Grim, Mandy, Billy and everybody else.

"This doesn't look very good" said Mandy as she observed the ring of fire around them.

"We're quite useless without that scythe" said Leela as she was trying to find a way around the flames.

"Don't even think about trying to get out of our trap" said Bender as he noticed a few members of the group which included Tak, Danny, Danielle, Ben, and Leela all trying to find ways of escaping the ring of fire that surrounded them, "you meat bags shall all be taken to the original toy factory these compatriots of mine were built."

"And how are you just going to do that?" asked Grim.

"With one tap of the scythe" replied Bender as he tapped the bottom of the scythe on the ground to which began to teleport everybody that was trapped in the ring of fire to the likes of the newly rebuilt toy factory that once belonged to Professor Calamitous to which they were greeted by Creeper himself.

"I should have known someone like you could pull something like this off" said Mandy, "no stupid robot from the 31st century could have ever thought of this plan."

"You my dear are quite correct" said Creeper, "you see, I needed a useful idiot from the future such as the likes of Bender to which the toy bots I rebuilt and also built some new ones refer him as their so-called Robot Chosen One."

"So what's your oh so grand plan now that you have is in your clutches?" asked Tak.

"I am glad you asked that question" replied Creeper as he began to walk around them, "in spite of you meddling into my schemes, I needed the likes of these toy bots along with the likes of Bender for one sure plan, to make me the likes of the god who rules both the past, present and the future."

"And how the heck are you just going to do that?" asked Danny.

"I'm getting to that point!" replied Creeper as he shrieked at Danny, "You see since this toy factory was originally linked to four separate universes, "I have decided to instead expand this factory controlling EVERY universe that's out there with the power of the Grim Reaper's scythe, I could go and conquer any world I desire. The first thing was to take control of this world with the aid of the likes of Bender the so-called pathetic excuse for a chosen one."

"And how are you just going to use the energy of me scythe?" asked Grim.

"I'm going to use your scythe by convincing that stupid 31st scrap heap to place it into this chamber" replied Creeper as he showed a large chamber designed for the Grim Reaper's scythe, "it'll be the new source of power. All I need for the likes of Bender to do is upload this disk into the factory data base in a so-called ceremony I have all planned out."

"And what does that exactly do?" asked Grandpa Max.

"It'll plant a virus within the toy bots which I either had rebuilt or built on my own design as well as also controlling the rest of the robots that Bender has united under a hardline anti-human/anti-organic leaning" replied Creeper, "there by making every robot on this planet worship the likes of me including Bender himself."

"The Robot Chosen One will not be liking that" said a familiar voice to everybody.

The scene then switches to the likes of Mandroid who had secretly been listening on the likes of Creeper.

"M-M-Mandroid" said Creeper who was unaware of her presence, "I thought you were with the other toy bots along with Billybot?"

"Unfortunately I had to drag Billybot away from the toy bots, it seemed that he was trying to drive them away from their objective through his own stupid ways" replied Mandroid.

"Hee, hee, hee" said Billybot as he scarfed down another batch of soda damaging his circuits, "I like to have soda parties, hee, hee, hee."

"And I overheard everything of what you are plotting Creeper" said Mandroid, "that you used the Robot Chosen One for your own purpose instead of the purpose of promoting use robots like you have lied to us."

"Ha, you're just one robot" said Creeper, "and I can convince the other robots that you have joined these pathetic meat bags."

"I beg to differ" said Mandroid as the other toy bots along with the likes of Bender and elite robot soldiers came into the scene, "I have already alerted the likes of the Robot Chosen One and the rest of his toy bot compatriots about your coup plot."

"You'll never rule over us, it's not these meat bags who are the problem here" said Bender as he freed the likes of Grim, Mandy, Billy and the rest from the trap Bender had setup earlier, "it's the likes of you!"

"So just what the heck are you going to do to me?" asked Creeper, "You can't reap me."

"True, but I'm going to send you to the most annoying place in the galaxy" replied Bender as he used the scythe and pointed right directly at Creeper opening up a portal which sucked him right through it then Bender hands over the scythe to Grim, "here, I believe this is yours."

"Wow, me scythe!" cried Grim with such joy as he began to kiss it.

"So you're going to turn everything back to normal?" asked Mandy.

"Sure, sure" replied Grim.

"Say what does this shiny red button do?" asked Billy as he found the likes of the self-destruct button.

"No!" cried everybody to which the likes of Danny, Danielle, Tak along with a few toy bots leaped right onto Billy who wanted to press the shiny red button that read "self-destruct".

"Oh come on guys, I wasn't going to play wrestling with you people!" cried Billy as he was trying to reach for the red button.

"So Bender" said Grim to Bender as he was about to use his scythe to turn everything back to normal and send the likes of Danny, Spongebob, Jimmy and the rest back to their worlds, "where did you send the likes of Creeper to?"

"Oh don't worry, I sent him to a place that'll certainly annoy the heck out of anyone" replied Bender.

The scene then switches to the likes of Creeper who was deep in the snow to which a Yeti-like creature helped pull himself off from the snow.

"Where the heck am I?" asked Creeper.

"Hello, I know the likes of Fred Fred Burger, I can spell his name really good" replied the Yeti-like creature.

"Oh no, not someone like this again" cried Creeper to which the scene promptly ends.


End file.
